The present invention relates to an accessory holder for a golf bag and more particularly includes a device for attachment to a golf bag for holding golf accessory articles, such as a score card, pencil, golf tees and the like.
In playing golf, accessories such as the score card, pencil and tees, in the absence of the use of a motorized cart, are normally carried by the golfer on the person and usually in his pocket. Such use is not always desirable because the points of the pencil and golf tees make the carrying of these accessories in the user's pockets awkward and difficult to remove from the user's pocket when needed. Further, the score card as carried by the user, unless folded to a more compact condition, cannot be carried in the user's pocket; and when the score card is folded, entering the scores on the folded lines sometimes obscures the numeral as entered. In those circumstances, when the user either carries his own bag or pulls a hand cart, it is more desirable to carry the accessory articles on the bag itself so that they are always readily available for use.
Prior to the instant invention, some efforts have been made to attach accessory holders to golf bags or on the body of the person; and examples of this type of accessory holder are illustrated in the PREVIDI, U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,981; KLOTZ, U.S. Pat. No.2,802,250; JACOBSON et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,415; and KLINE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,310. The devices as illustrated in these aforesaid patents, which represent the best prior art known to applicant relative to the subject invention, fail to provide a device that is practical for the purpose intended, as will be set forth hereinafter.
The patent to KLINE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,310, which is the closest prior art of which applicant aware, is somewhat similar to applicant's accessory holder but does not provide as convenient access to the pencil and tees as mounted on the holder. Further, the KLINE golf clip as illustrated is deficient in the manner in which the clip is mounted on the upper edge of a golf bag and is easily dislodged therefrom, when, for example, the user carries his bag and places the bag on the ground prior to a shot to be taken. The other patents referred to above which show accessory holders are also deficient in the manner of use thereof; and although the patent to KLOTZ, U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,250, does show an implement holder as mounted on the upper edge of a golf bag, the holder is not effective for retaining a score card in position nor in mounting the holder in secure position on the upper edge of the golf bag. The remaining patents show holders that are mounted on the person and only serve to hinder the swing of the golfer and are defective for this reason.
As will be described hereinafter, applicant has developed a unique accessory holder for mounting on a golf bag that provides for secure attachment of the holder to the golf bag and also insures that the accessory articles are securely retained thereon for removal as required.